This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this study is to determine body composition changes in newly diagnosed type 1 diabetic children. Our hypothesis is that in newly diagnosed type 1 diabetic children, insulin will result in an increase in fat mass as determined by DEXA scan